


Il maiale di Tsuyoshi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takeshi è cresciuto con un maiale nel giardino, ma Tsuyoshi come lo ha ottenuto?





	Il maiale di Tsuyoshi

Il maiale di Tsuyoshi

La giovane dai lunghi capelli rosa si appoggiò la mazza da baseball sulla spalla e sorrise.

“Quindi tu hai bisogno di un passaggio in aereo fino alla città più vicina?” domandò.

Il giovane uomo si grattò il collo, fino ad arrossarselo. I suoi corti capelli mori erano disordinati e ricoperti di gel, le sue iridi castane erano liquide.

“Mi va bene anche la capitale” rispose.

La ragazza si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i seni.

“Ti chiami Tsuyoshi?” domandò. Le sue iridi brillarono di riflesse verde smeraldo e sul suo capo si posò un pipistrello.

“Sì” rispose l’uomo.

La giovane socchiuse un occhio e spalancò l’altro, ticchettando con la ballerina per terra.

“Sai, un amico di mio marito si chiamava in quel modo. Solo che era rosso e più giovane” spiegò. La testolina di un pipistrellino emerse dalla capigliatura rosa della giovane.

“Senti, ho sentito che vieni da Namimori. Io lì devo andare, perciò tu mi porti con te al ritorno a casa. Ci stai?” chiese, porgendogli la mano.

< … Vuoi vedere che è Pesca? Quella di cui parlava sempre Lee? > si domandò Tsuyoshi.

Le prese la mano e la strinse a sua volta, chiuse gli occhi e un sorriso gli prese metà del viso.

“Affare fatto” rispose.

La giovane gli lasciò andare la mano e l’appoggiò sul fianco. Le sue unghie erano laccate di rosa confetto.

Socchiuse le labbra rosso ciliegia e si voltò, avanzò facendo ondeggiare la minigonna nera che indossava. Raggiunse un vecchio aereo e lo indicò con la mazza da baseball.

“Sali a bordo” ordinò.

Tsuyoshi raggiunse l’aereo biposto e guardò all’interno dell’abitacolo, impallidì.

“Qui dentro c’è un maiale” disse.

“Io sono una sacerdotessa degli dei polpi e sapevo che nel mio futuro sarebbe arrivato un uomo che avrebbe avuto bisogno di quel maiale. Forse sei tu” spiegò la giovane. Le cinture che le ricadevano lente sulla gonna sbatterono tra loro, con dei cigolii metallici.

Tsuyoshi salì sull’aereo e si appoggiò il maiale sulle gambe, con un mugolio.

“Pesi, maiale” borbottò.

L’animale gli premette contro il muso umido, Tsuyoshi ridacchiò e gli accarezzò la testa. Lo grattò sotto l’orecchio mentre il maiale faceva una serie di versi gioiosi.

“Gli piaci” disse Pesca, mettendosi al posto di guida. Appoggiò al suo fianco la mazza da baseball ed iniziò i preparativi per accendere l’aereo.

Il pipistrellino sul suo capo si avvolse nelle proprie ali nere, dalle membrane morbide. Si affacciò e nei suoi occhi neri si rifletté la figura di Tsuyoshi.

“Senti, come mai il tuo pipistrello ci vede?!” ci vede, sovrastando il rumore che iniziava a provenire dall’aereo.

Pesca fece manovra facendo uscire il velivolo dall’hangar.

“È una volpe volante, non sono propriamente pipistrelli. Gli piace anche la frutta!” gridò lei in risposta.

< Dev’essere la sua box arma. Anche lei è così, sembra una vampirella, ma non lo è. È una particolare veggente nata nella famiglia alleata a quella di Lee > rifletté Tsuyoshi.

Il maiale fece dei versi più acuti e Tsuyoshi se lo cullò contro.

L’aereo proseguì lungo la pista e prese il volo, alzandosi di quota.

 


End file.
